Pickup trucks are motor vehicles with a front passenger area, often referred to as a cab, and an open top rear cargo area, often referred to as a box. The box usually has a substantially flatbed from which two sidewalls and a forward interconnecting headboard extend upwardly therefrom. Pickup trucks may also employ a bottom hinged door, commonly referred to as a tailgate, hinged at the rear edge of the bed and closable to provide a fourth (rear) wall for the cargo area. The cab and box may be separate assemblies or part of the same uni-body structure. Pickup trucks are popular largely because the box allows them to be utilized in so many different ways, including carrying a variety of types of cargo and towing various types of trailers.
Traditionally the majority of body structures on pickup trucks have been formed from steel alloys. Through years of experience, pickup truck designers have learned how to engineer steel truck body parts that withstand the variety of demanding pickup truck applications. The current regulatory and economic environment have increased the importance of making pickup trucks more fuel efficient as well as functional and durable. One way to reduce the fuel consumption of a vehicle is to reduce vehicle structure weight.
Aluminum alloys typically have a higher strength-to-weight ratio than steel alloys. Consequently, replacing steel with aluminum offers the potential for weight reduction. However, the elastic modulus of aluminum is generally lower than the elastic modulus of steel. As well, fabrication techniques and methods of joining parts that work well for steel parts may not work well for the same aluminum part. Due to these and other differences, simple material substitution does not necessarily produce an acceptable design.
Hydro-forming has been found to be an effective and economical method for forming aluminum structural members having the required balance between high strength and low weight.
Electric system, circuits, and components of automotive vehicles must be electrically grounded for proper and safe operation. A grounding point may be conveniently provided on a metal structural component of the vehicle, for example on a frame or body component. In a typical automotive application, a grounding wire, cable, or strap connected with the electrical component or circuit being grounded terminates in an eyelet or similar element that is secured to the grounding point on the metal component using a bolt and nut.
When the structural component is formed of steel, it is often practical to weld the nut to the wall of the structural member on the surface opposite from the direction of insertion of the grounding bolt and in alignment with a hole in the wall. The bolt is then passed through the grounding eyelet, inserted through the grounding hole in the wall of the member, and tightened into threaded engagement with the captive nut thereby clamping the grounding eyelet against the wall. The grounding eyelet has sufficient surface area and is clamped against the metal component (by means of the bolt being tightened into the nut) with sufficient force to establish good electrical continuity.
If the structural member providing the grounding point has a hollow or closed cross-section, the nut can only be secured at the necessary location (inside the hollow section, on the back side of the wall having the grounding hole) if an access hole is formed in the wall of the member opposite from the wall in which the grounding hole is formed. Such an access hole may weaken the member, and forming the access hole may require additional fabrication and assembly steps which add cost and complexity to the vehicle assembly process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,931,901 B1 teaches forming a threaded hole in a hydro-formed steel part while the part is still in a hydro-forming die cavity. This requires a tool which pierces a hole through a wall of the part, forces or extrudes the wall material to form an annular region extending inward from the part while expanding the hole to a desired diameter, and subsequently cuts threads into the interior of the annular region. Such a procedure requires a specialized fixture and piercing/sizing/threading tool and therefore adds considerably to the fabrication cost of the member. Such a procedure is also poorly suited for an aluminum structural member because of the relatively high likelihood of cross-threading and/or stripping of the threads when a fastener is driven into engagement with the threads.
It would be desirable to provide a method for providing an electrical ground that is more applicable to a member formed of hydro-formed aluminum and eliminates the need to access the hollow interior of a closed cross-section.